


I'm A Fake

by ghostsinthesnow



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frerard, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Vampires, frank is nb, jsyk, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsinthesnow/pseuds/ghostsinthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and his friend Gerard find some interesting things on the internet and they know they have to figure it out or it would end up in blood.</p>
<p>title is from The Used, of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls im so bad with summaries, just trust me on this, its cool. frank uses xe/xem pronouns in this, they are pronounced like ze and zem. id say that if youre uncomfortable with nonbinary characters or those pronouns i wouldn't read this, but really the story has nothing to do with the fact that he's trans, ok

Frank walked through the alley, xe felt drained, who knew it felt like this to be a vampire, it was supposed to be all fun and games, right? Being a vampire was supposed to be amazing, xe scoffed at the thought, how xe thought being a vampire was supposed to be. Xe wasn’t a vampire then, and all the things xe read about vampires was a lie.

Xe remembered when xe had turned, it was last year, the middle of February and it was as cold and snowing, the slush kept xem from running, xe wouldn’t have been able to get very far without slipping on a patch of ice, xe was clumsy enough as it was. Xe hated the memory, what it felt like to have the guy’s fangs in xyr neck, how xe felt like xe was dying but xe couldn’t stop what was happening no matter how hard xe pushed the man on top of him away. Xe wasn’t sure how old the person was, he left before giving too much detail, but there were things that xe knew about the guy that xe was never told. Xe didn’t want to remember that day, xe’d rather focus on what xe would be eating next. Xe hadn’t had a meal in a week and three days, and xe was tired of feeling weak, it wasn’t normal for him anymore.

Xe had almost lost hope before xe noticed someone crossing the street in xyr direction. It must have been xyr lucky day, the person seemed off maybe they were lost. Xe didn’t care though, xe could only focus on the smell of their blood, which xe could smell from the distance. Xe hated that, the fact that xe could smell them from that far, it didn’t help anything, it just made xyr hunger worse and made it harder to concentrate.

Frank closed xyr eyes and focused, paying attention to where the person was going, and trying to figure out how xe could get them into the alleyway with xem. Xe quickly thought of a plan, and before xe could put thought into it, xe screamed and ran behind a dumpster, “Help me! Somebody!” Xe brought an enlarged fang down onto xyr own arm, and bit down. Xe winced at the feeling but kept yelling for help. Xe was satisfied to finally hear footsteps running on the pavement. Xe made what sounded like a whimper, and even felt tears roll down xyr cheeks. “Pl-please, help me.” Xyr voice cracked, and xe sniffled. “I’m bleeding.”

Xe looked up from where he was on the ground, away from xyr arm, and noticed the features of the person standing before xem. The person appeared more masculine, and seemed like the person from the street. Their hand reached out to xem, “Are you alright, do you need an ambu-agh!” The person was cut off by being shoved against the wall. It wasn’t much for Frank to maneuver like that, xe was short and pretty small. “What?” The person gasped, a little dazed from what Frank assumed was being smashed against the wall with the force xe had used. “What are you—“ The person was cut off by the feeling of Frank’s teeth digging into the flesh on their neck, and Frank felt gracious enough to leave the neck intact, also xe couldn’t ruin another shirt with blood, xe was running out of ones that weren’t stained with the crimson substance.

When Frank had finished drinking xe pulled the body closer to the dumpster, xe would have to move quickly, xe thought xe saw someone walk by and look at xem, it wouldn’t be a good idea to hang around much longer than xe needed to, but getting a body up over xyr head wassn’t the easiest thing to do. Xe eventually got the person’s remains into the dumpster and made a run for it, if xe missed curfew again xyr mother would have killed xem. It would be much easier for a vampire to not have a curfew, xe thought about that on a regular basis.

Xe made it home on time luckily, feeling better than xe had in a while, xe always felt better after eating, and the person wasn’t small. Xe sighed and ran up the stairs to xyr room to check that xe was still presentable, xe couldn’t exactly speak to xyr mother with a mouth stained with blood. Xe was sure xe didn’t have anything left in xyr mouth though, xe didn’t taste anything. Xe stretched and yawned as xe walked back into the hallway.

“Frank, is that you?” Xyr mother called to xem, “Dinner’s almost ready, do you wanna help me finish up?”

Frank glanced in the mirror once more time and showed xyr teeth before being satisfied, and xe walked out of xyr room. “Yeah! I’ll be down in a second.” Xe noticed a drop of blood on xyr shoe, and swore aloud. Xe took it off and tossed it across the room, hopefully xe would be able to get it out later. Xe walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, xe liked cooking with xyr mother, it was nice helping her, but it was hard when he knew that xe would have to try to eat the food that she made. Xe despised the taste of ‘human’ food now, it was so strange how much being a vampire changed him. It wasn’t like xe was Edward Cullen with the odd powers, but xe definitely could feel the difference between being a vampire and being a human.

For one, vampires lived longer than humans, but they weren’t immortal. Xe could be killed as easily as you could kill a human, but xe wouldn’t die of old age, that xe knew of anyway. Xe didn’t have superhuman hearing, or strength, the most superhuman thing xe had was the ability to smell blood from a distance, which was a pain in the ass, it was probably the worst thing about being a vampire, right next to the fact that xe had to drink blood to survive, it’s not the easiest thing to come by.

One time xe tried blood from a dog, xe felt like xe would have died if xe didn’t drink something soon, and it was the worst thing xe had ever tried, both taste wise and the fact that it gave xem no energy, so xe stuck with human blood, the only thing that worked for xem.

When xe got to the kitchen xyr mother turned and smiled at xem. “Where have you been all day?” She asked, and xyr eye’s widened as xe tried to think of an excuse.

Luckily xe thought of something pretty quickly, “I was at the uh, library.” Xe sighed internally, happy that it didn’t sound like he had lied.

“Oh really?” She asked, and Frank nodded, “Working on those assignments you’re missing?”

Frank’s jaw dropped, which goddamned teacher called xyr mother to blab about how xe skipped school, xe only missed two days, that wasn’t much, xe was just tired of sitting in a building surrounded by so many kids that had no idea what they were doing with their lives, and xe honestly couldn’t care less about what he was doing, playing xyr guitar for the rest of xyr life sounded good to xem.

“Your Chemistry teacher called to tell me that you haven’t done any work in a week, and then your English teacher called saying the same, what’s up with that?” She was angry, there was no way that she couldn’t be angry, hell who wouldn’t be angry that their kid isn’t doing their work.

Xe still didn’t know what to say. “Sorry mom,” xe muttered after a while, “I can call Gerard and ask if he will help me catch up, we can work something out, is that okay?”

Xyr mother pursed her lips and simply nodded.

Frank smiled happy to know that she wasn’t too angry with xem anymore from what xe could tell, xe knew it was a good idea to bring up Gerard, she thought he was a good kid and a good example for Frank, and he didn’t exactly mind that. Xe liked Gerard, he was xyr best friend.

Xe went out to the hallway to make the call, and returned to the kitchen a minute later, “He wants to know if he can come over.”

“Sure, but only if you’re actually gonna do the work.” She was peeling potatoes now, and xe told Gerard to hurry over. Xe came back into the kitchen and smiled, “I promise I won’t let my grades go down, I’ll get extra credit if I have to.” Xe knew it was a promise xe couldn’t keep, there was no way xe could do work when xe couldn’t focus on class, but xe would try as hard as xe could, it was all xe could do for xyr mother.

“You better.” She warned.

Xe nodded, “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while but i finally did it

Frank was in the basement. It was dark and cold and xe wanted something to do other than stare at a cement wall forever.

Xe closed xyr eyes and leaned against the wall, xe closed xyr eyes and shivered, xyr shirt didn’t do much to protect xyr back from the cold. Xe just slid down to sit on the cold concrete ground. Xe chuckled to himself, xyr head on xyr knees, they should have thought this through before putting xem in the basement of Gerard’s house. It did seem like a good idea at the time, though.

*

_Frank pulled Gerard in by the arm, smiling as xe pulled him in, “Gerard, fuck, thanks for coming over dude, holy shit I think found something and I think it’ll be a good idea!”  Xe noticed Gerard’s face fall, and Frank knew it was because he knew that anything Frank found was probably a bad idea. Xe laughed, “It’s not drugs I promise. This might help me out with my problem.”_

_Gerard’s eyes widened, “You think so? What is it?”_

_“I’ll let you read it when we get to my room, but my mom thinks I’m studying with you so keep it down, don’t get too excited.”_

_Gerard rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine.”_

_Frank lead him up to xyr room and opened xyr laptop, opening the page xe had open earlier, and he pushed it towards Gerard, waiting for him to read the page. “It might not seem like it’ll work, but we could try, right?”_

_Gerard skimmed it quickly and looked up at Frank, “Are you sure?” He started reading again, “What if something goes wrong, won’t you die?”_

_Frank hadn’t thought about it in depth yet, xe didn’t think it would kill xem, it would just be like practice for keeping xem off blood for a while, right? “I don’t know, nothing else has killed me when It was supposed to, but I don’t know I guess it could.” Frank wouldn’t mind if it killed xem if xe was honest, but xe would never actually say that to Gerard._

_“We can try it then.”_

_Frank looked up at Gerard, “Wait really, you’re not gonna fight with me?” Xe laughed, this was a first, “Alright, I won’t make you doubt your decision, but when are we doing it?”_

_Gerard thought, “My mom’s gonna be out all weekend if you want to come do it then.”_

_*_

Frank found something near xem and threw it as hard as xe could against the wall on the other side of the basement, xe was an idiot. Xe hadn’t eaten in a week, and xe could tell it was killing xem.

Xe had read from one source that the only way a vampire could die was to starve to death, xe hoped that was true. Xe had only heard stories of vampires getting weak from not eating, but xe had never heard of them dying, but now xe was desperate for a way out of being a being that survived on killing people.

Xe heard Gerard on the other side of the door, his hand was on the knob, xe saw the movement of it. “Frank, I’m letting you out of the basement, this was a bad idea, I know you’re dying, you haven’t eaten in a week and it’s gonna kill you, come out.”

“That’s the point” Frank said, but xe couldn’t raise his voice loud enough to be heard across the basement. Xe sighed and sat there, wondering what Gerard would do next. Xe wanted out of the basement. There weren’t many places xe could go without being tempted to kill someone, but xe would deal with anything but the damp, water damaged basement.

“I’m letting you out.” Gerard twisted the knob and Frank could automatically smell his blood, the scent hit xem like a wave, and xe watched him enter, stood at the top of the few stairs that separated the basement from the rest of the house. “This isn’t working is it, you haven’t had anything to eat in a week, and you need to eat. This was a stupid idea.”

Frank shook xyr head, xyr mouth was watering, xe didn’t even notice how hungry he was until now. “Gerard, get out.” Xyr voice was a rough whisper, and xe was staring right at him. Xe hoped Gerard would get the point and leave, but of course he didn’t and only moved closer.

“No, you’re coming out of here. I’m not gonna let you rot in my basement, what’s gonna happen when my mom finds you down here when she’s in the middle of doing laundry, we didn’t think this all the way through.”

By this point Gerard was right next to Frank, and xe swallowed, “Get away.” Xe was tense, and xyr hands were balled into fists, seemingly to hold him down to the floor. The last thing he would want is to kill his best friend, but he didn’t move, “Fucking go.” Gerard was shocked by the sound of Frank’s voice, Frank could tell. He stood still though, and Frank didn’t waste a second standing and getting in Gerard’s face. “I told you to go.” Xe saw the fear in Gerard’s eyes as xe turned him against the wall. Xe didn’t think before xyr lips were on Gerard’s neck, there was not one thought as xyr teeth sank into the flesh of his neck.

Xe jumped away from him when xe heard a door open, xe didn’t know who it could be until xe heard her voice.

“I’m home early!”

Gerard’s mom had arrived, only at the worst time she could have.


End file.
